Royal Romance: When Liam met Isabella
by XxRainbowPrincessxX
Summary: Synopsis: A year and a half after his proposal had been rejected by Riley, would Liam be lucky in love a second time? After meeting the Crown Princess of Laurentia; would she be the one to help him bring his world back into perspective?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a red leather bound chair, Liam wearily sits in his study. He flicks through roughly written notes; law books surrounding him as he scribbled notes down onto a new page.

Since his Coronation, the young King found importance of building Cordonia's entrepreneurial and market value. He received an invitation to an EU summit, hoping that he could stress Cordonia's identity amongst his European neighbours. Investing his time and dedicating it to his motherland distracted him from his own pain.

In the last year and a half; the woman who he adored, who he would have fought life and limb for; broke his heart. A few short months later, the King Father also passed away. Liam was devastated and became somewhat introverted, spending many of his days in his study.

Running his hand through his golden blonde hair, he sighed in frustration as he scrunches up a ball of paper and fires it into a nearby trash can. Rubbing his eyes and face, he glanced at his watch… jumping from his chair, realising he was going to be late and needed to be in Laurentia in two hours.

Laurentia was a small island country off the coast of Spain, a country similar to Cordonia. Liam wanted to broker a treaty with them to ensure that Cordonian goods could be sold and exported through Laurentia with lower tax tariffs.

Boarding his plane, he gets showered and changes into his navy pinstripe suit which emphasised his strong, muscular build. He mulled over his notes and thoughts until they arrived at the Laurentian palace. On arrival, his bags were taken and ushered forward to greet his hosts.

Liam smiled and bowed as he formally met The King and Queen, but something distracted him. There was young woman behind them giving instructions to the staff. The Queen rests her hand on Liam's arm as she shrugs her shoulders laughing; "You must excuse us your Majesty… our daughter, Isabella is preparing for today, so she sends her apologies." Liam laughs in reply, his devilishly handsome smile on display as he grins, sneaking another look at the lady behind them. "Thank you for your generosity and will look forward to discussing some matters with you both." He bows again and is escorted to the summit meeting.

Once seated, he greets his neighbours informally. Cordonia always had strong relations with other kingdoms, something that Liam was proud of. They were interrupted as all members were asked to take their seats. A familiar face walks into his line of view as he raises an eyebrow, a little puzzled. A voice echoes in the hall, "Please rise for your host, Princess Isabella Maria Sanchez of Laurentia". The crowd bow, but Liam does not break eye contact with her as he formally greets her.

As they are seated, he studies her more intensely. Isabella's long dark raven hair cascaded down her back and shoulders caressing her olive coloured skin. She wore a cream silk blouse and emerald green skirt which emphasised her petite curves. Her black glasses that she wore illuminated her warm chestnut brown eyes whilst addressing the crowd so eloquently. Liam became distracted as she spoke, her Spanish dialect was like music to his ears. He hadn't felt like this since first meeting Riley in New York, he was getting a faint feeling of deja vu as he watched her speak.

The crowds disperse and begin to discuss their own agendas. Liam feels a tap against his shoulder. He fixes the lepels in his blazer as he turned. Looking directly at her, Liam feels nervous. Her warm inviting smile relieves him slightly. "Hi Liam… how are you?" He extends his hand to her. Clasping it, she returns his handshake. "I am good Princess Isabella, thank you."

They begin to discuss Cordonian and Laurentian trade deals - the conversation getting rather heated. She raises her voice to him, "I am afraid your Majesty, the calculations provided to you are incorrect. Laurentia cannot and will not make concessions on this matter." His eyebrows furrow, "Explain to me where I have went wrong then?" She rips his papers from him and leans on the table to make the adjustments, wickedly smiling at him "You forgot to carry the 2 percent…" as she handed back his notes. Leaning into him she whispered, "If you want a trade deal like this go speak to him… he has nothing to lose… and would be dumb enough to sign" nodding across to another ambassador - " but I'm not… and I don't think that Professor Nikolas would be too happy with your terrible counting skills…"

He runs his hand through his hair, heartily laughing… "So I take it you went to Cordonia University too?" She laughs - "I had started when you were graduating. I studied Politics and Economics." She warmed to him again, "That's why my father trusted me to host today's summit on his behalf… I must go and attend to our other guests, but I hope to see you at the Gala tonight?"

Liam clears his throat, in awe of this woman. Intelligent, beautiful and so carefree. "Yes, I will be there - I'll speak to you then." Bowing to her she winks at him. Before he can retort, Isabella begins to meet her next guest.

Liam in his entirety could not focus on anything else for the rest of the day other than her. This thoughts went wild as he prepared for the Gala - wondering how soft her skin was, reminiscing over the perfume she wore. She was in his head and he couldn't shake her, a part of him wanted to shut this out, shut out whatever feelings he was having for her. But something yearned for him to know more. This twenty three year old Princess was mystery to him, but a mystery he wanted to crack. How did he not know her, how would he have missed such a beauty on the Social scene?

He called Maxwell. It was well known that the Beaumont's grandmother was a Laurentian noble on their mothers side. According to Maxwell, she was pretty much another Hana Lee, but shied away from her obligated Royal duties as a Princess.

She always wanted to be more involved in the background, but not smiling and waving to crowds everyday. With Isabella being a distant cousin of Maxwell's; chuckling, he offered to put in a good word for him. Liam laughed, "That's not necessary…but thank you."

As he changed into his Royal Tuxedo, he pondered if he truly could open up without the anticipation of being hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Laurentian palace was not as ornate as Liam's in Cordonia, but the sense of quaintness eased him as he made his way to the ballroom.

The ballroom was filled with candlelight as the string quartet played their harmonies. The relaxing atmosphere put his mind at rest as he ordered a single malt whiskey from the bar. As he took a mouthful; he could feel the burning as it warmed his chest. Since his fathers passing, Liam became easily acquainted with various bottles of whiskey but he could smell the oak char as he took another drink.

He turned to the crowd, his eyes searching for Isabella. She was standing at the other side of the ballroom with a Laurentian Duke that Liam knew from his college days. He watched as her brow furrowed and face became forlorn. At that moment he decided _fuck it… I've nothing to lose_. He walked towards them as he smiled sweetly at her. The candlelight softening her features even more and shimmering against her black evening gown. The gown itself was modest, the straps came around her shoulders, but it was backless allowing him to see her toned back and shoulders. "It's nice to see you again Isabella, and to you also Your Grace."

She beamed as he spoke to her, grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes danced as she studied him closely, instantly forgetting about the Duke who had spoken to her not moments before. His eyes were like deep pools that she just wanted to immerse herself into. His smile was so endearing and warm - she couldn't help but match it. "You look very dashing your Majesty…" he blushed a little as he held his smile, "And you are as beautiful as always your Highness." His sincerity knew no bounds, he genuinely felt his words. _She was beautiful_.

Extending his hand, "Would you like to dance?" She took his hand as she teased, "I hope Maxwell hasn't been teaching you?" Smirking, Liam pulls her out onto the dance floor, winking at her, "I don't need Maxwell's help." Her 5'3" petite stature was assisted by her 4" heels as she stood against his 6'1" built frame. She allowed him to twirl her gracefully in front of the crowd as they danced to a waltz.

On the last spin, she lost her footing; Liam pulling her back into him so she didn't fall. Isabella's arms clung to him allowing her to feel his muscular body underneath his tuxedo. The crowd stopping to look as Liam helped her steady herself. "Isabella, are you ok?" His eyes looking into hers with such warmth she couldn't help but blush. Feeling embarrassed she looked up at him and her eyes welled up as she picked up the hem of her dress and ran off.

Liam ran his hand through his hair and shrugged laughing to himself; Not the first time this has happened… and decided to retire early knowing the jet would be unavailable to the morning.

As he sat on his bed in the suite provided to him, he poured a glass of whiskey. He contemplated as he drank if he would ever find his happily ever after. His friends were all now married or in relationships whilst his could never last due to insecurities.

His reflection was soon interrupted by a quiet knocking at his door. Standing up, he slowly answered the door. Isabella standing there; she looked upset with her shoes in her hand. Gesturing for her to come in, her closed the door behind her. She turned to him, a lot smaller than she was whilst they were dancing; her beautiful brown doe eyes staring up at him. "I am so so sorry… I got embarrassed… and I embarrassed you too." He placed his hands gently on her petite shoulders as he shook his head. "Not at all, you did nothing wrong."

She sighed heavily as she looked to the ground. "I kinda wish you didn't have to go tomorrow…" he looked at her questionably, "you're not like the others out there…" dropping his hands from her shoulders and folding his arms slowly as he sits on the corner of his bed - he looks at her smiling, "I try not to be if that helps?"

As she steps closer to him, he sees the longing in her eyes; the want to be held. Reaching out she cups his cheek with her hand. He sighs as he feels her soft skin against his own as she traces circles against his cheek with her thumb.

Leaning in, she brushes her lips against his and kisses him ever so gently. He feels his heart jump. It's been such a long time since he felt this way about anyone. Liam's hands follow her silhouette, feeling the curves of her body, eventually reaching her hair; pulling her closer to him.

As they break apart, they are breathless; their eyes hungry for more than just a kiss. Liam steadies himself, gaining back some self control. "Isabella… we…." she kisses him again, he felt the surge of want pulsing through his body. As he pulls away, "we… we shouldn't… not like this."

She pouts at him. Gently raising his thumb to her lips, he traces them smiling, his eyes alight. "We should take it slow…you're a beautiful,

Intelligent woman and I don't want to take advantage… you deserve _more_ than that, Isabella"

She smiles sweetly, holding him in her embrace and running her delicate fingers through his hair, "I'd like that…"

His heart fluttered as she held him. Isabella's warmth emulated through his skin and her heart beating in time with his own. Was this just a passing fancy or could he genuinely love her?

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

A year into Liam and Isabella's courtship; they had gone from strength to strength, so much so they decided to take a private holiday to the Maldives to escape courtly life; even if it was only for a week.

The holiday itself was a rouse by Liam to get Isabella all to himself as until they were married; she had to remain in Laurentia and the holiday would give them some quality time together in deciding what was next in their relationship. He adored her company, Isabella brought out the best in him and this reflected within the Kingdom. Cordonia was prospering as the King began to enjoy life again.

Isabella met him at Malé airport, taking her own jet and security detail. It was easier than trying to navigate between either Laurentia or Cordonia's airport with the press around.

As she saw him from the corner of her eye as she waited in the private airport lounge. Isabella's face lit up the room; dropping her suitcase and handbag - running directly for him, jumping up as she wrapped her arms around his neck giggling. Liam laughs as he catches her and holding her tight against him. "I take it you've missed me or something?" Beaming, her eyes dancing with delight; "Of course I have... and now I get to be here for a full week with you!" Liam notices her security detail frowning. Laughing, he kisses the bridge of her nose as he gently lowers her back to the ground; his eyes smiling as he takes her hand. "Lets get out of here."

Arriving at their private resort by sea plane, Isabella's face dropped; she had never seen anything so beautiful. The little hut had its own private beach with sand as white as snow and as soft was cotton. The ocean was so clear and just seemed to melt into the bright blue sky against the horizon. She felt Liam's arms go around her waist as he kissed her cheek gently, "So... what do you think?" She bit her supple lip as she smiled; "Liam mi amor, esto es hermoso..." holding his arms tightly around her "...so, so beautiful..."

Turning to face him as she dragged Liam inside excitedly "Time for swimming!" Her face alight with excitement. As they changed, he went outside to wait for her. The sun beamed onto his muscular chest, as he embraced the feel of warmth on his skin. Staring out into the ocean, his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a shove from behind him, forcing his feet into the water stumbling as Isabella giggled playfully.

He turned to her as she smirked. His bright blue eyes burning with desire. Isabella's white bikini contrasted against her olive coloured skin and her raven black hair. Her string bikini barely covered her assets as she eased into the water, taking his hand; making him follow her deeper into the crystal ocean.

Liam's throat tightened as his eyes traced her body. She was the perfect hourglass shape, her beautiful curves were out in the open and all he wanted to do was grab her then and there.

Pulling her back, she turned and faced him, her eyes fixated on his chest and his were fixated on hers. Chuckling, Liam grabs her butt in the water giving it a gentle squeeze as a quiet groan leaves his throat, "Something you like your Royal Highness?" Her eyes darken as she produces a half smile, "Like or love?..." lifting her up in his strong arms, he smirks at her; "Be careful what you wish for..." responding playfully, she wraps her legs tightly around his waist.

Tracing his lips with her thumb she winks at him, "if you want it, you're going to just have to work to get it..." Liam's body tensed as she took his bottom lip between her teeth tugging it gently, her eyes filling with wanton thoughts.

He roughly kissed her as he held her close to his body, bringing her from the water and carrying her inside to their suite. The room was alight with candles and incense, notes of Jasmine and Calendula filling the air.

Closing the door with his foot, he pinned her against the adjacent wall, peppering her neck with kisses and nipping at her skin in between; causing Isabella to moan gently. His left hand followed her every curve until he squeezed her breasts over her bikini top.

Isabella pulled him closer to her in reply, kissing him with such passion he pressed his length against her. As they broke free from each other's lips, their breathing heavy - they stared into each other's eyes. Were they ready for this?

Isabella squeezed him tighter with her thighs teasing him as he felt her move against him, pleading almost as her big brown doe eyes peered directly into his very soul.

Tilting her head, Isabella's tongue gently ran up the side of his neck reaching just below his ear. He heard a gentle giggle until she murmured seductively, "take me Liam... take me now...I'm ready..."

His eyes were hungry with desire, looking into her deep chestnut eyes as his hands cradled her backside. Liam carries her effortlessly to their bed, lowering her softly against the pillows. He didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted to make love to her. He had been patient throughout their courtship, waiting until Isabella was ready. He always told her he never wanted to take advantage of what they had.

Her hands find the nape of his neck as she kisses him, gently running them through his hair. She tugs his hair gently as his lips caress her upper body in response. Goosebumps covered her body whilst he traced her silhouette with kisses slowly removing her bikini and tossing it to the side before removing his shorts.

As their bodies interlocked for the very first time, the rush of endorphins and lust overtake their sanity. Their figures dance on the wall from the flickering candlelight against their movement.

Isabella's back arches off of the mattress as her naked chest presses against his. Liam groans as he feels her body tighten against his length in response, blood rushing to her head as she pants in ecstasy. His arms encapsulate her as she attempts to scream his name; her nails dig into him, scraping and scratching his back in unbridled lust.

He moans loudly, "έλα για μένα Isabella..." as their hips meet ferociously, sweat dripping down their bodies, shaking; screaming, pleading for sweet release.

Isabella's hands fall and grab onto the bedsheet as her body shakes and tenses, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She had never experienced such a passion or intensity before. Her heart filled with so much love for the man that she gave her innocence to freely that day. The man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Liam's arms wrap around her tightly, going faster and harder as they both try to scream but nothing comes out as they climax together; their chests heaving - hearts racing, before he collapses into the bed beside her. Liam smirks whilst attempting to chuckle as his head hits the pillow.

They lay there both staring up to the ceiling until Isabella's shaking hand finds Liam's, delicately squeezing with whatever energy she had left. Liam gently puts his arm around her, enveloping her naked body against his, whispering "Σ 'αγαπώ Isabella... I love you so much..."

Isabella's dark raven hair falls around his chest as she nuzzles into him, smiling. "I love you too Liam... Eres mi luna y mis estrellas..."

Kissing her head as he gently strokes her hair, he smiles contently as he sighs to himself as he whispers her words back... "You are my moon and my stars..."

Unbeknown to Isabella; this was not just a trip to establish their relationship - Liam had already asked her father for his permission to marry Isabella. He was her and she was him. He didn't love her, he adored her.

Isabella allowed him to find himself again and be the Liam that everyone knew and loved.

As she slumbered on his chest; Liam knew that tonight was the night that he was going to ask her to marry him... under the uninterrupted moonlight and stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam stroked her dark raven locks that seamlessly spread across his chest as she napped. Trying not to disturb her, Liam reaches across to his cell phone and begins to compose an email with his free hand to his PA.

 _"_ _Hi Alexandra,_

 _I hope all is in place for tonight? Please confirm._

 _Liam"_

Responding immediately, his cell lights up as Isabella stirred. Quickly returning to stroke her hair to bring her back to her slumber, Liam quickly scans the reply.

 _"_ _Good evening Your Majesty, I hope that you are enjoying your trip. Yes, please be ready for 8:30pm for your boat which will escort you both to dinner._

 _Alexandra"_

He sighed in relief, smiling to himself knowing his plan was in action. As much as this would be his second proposal, the nauseating feeling of anxiety coarsed through his veins. _What if she said no? Could he deal with a second rejection?_ Isabella became is world, he didn't want to let her go.

Since he now had the permission of her father the King and the Laurentian court; he could propose to her. He couldn't live without her by his side. He had come to terms with what Riley had told him, they both lived on lust, their engagement would have been wrong; but with Isabella it was love. He adored her intelligence, her beauty, her cute little freckles across her nose. Everything.

Liam squeezes Isabella gently as he kisses her head, "wakey, wakey beautiful Bella..." as she stirs against his chest; Isabella's eye lids open and close slowly, "mhmm?" "I have a little surprise for you my darling, so we need to get up and get dressed." Nodding sleepily, she eventually prys herself from his side and sits upright in their bed rubbing her eyes as he dresses.

Liam quickly dresses into dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy blazer jacket, leaning over to kiss Isabella's cheek. Her chestnut eyes look up at him full of questions; "Liam, mi amor? Where are we going?" His lips move from her cheek to her supple soft lips; she feels him smiling against her. "Dinner."

Raising her eyebrow questionably, Isabella slides out of bed and get changed. Tying her long black loose curls back into a high ponytail, she changes into a calf length pastel green halter neck dress adorned with pink roses. Fixing her makeup, Isabella pulls strands of her long black hair out of her ponytail to frame her heart shaped face.

Laughing as she looks over her shoulder to him, her eyes glisten playfully; "Take it we couldn't have just ordered room service around here?" Liam rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her as he chuckles. "Don't be like that..." he extends his hand to her, pulling Isabella close to his chest. "... I just wanted to do something special for you."

Her eyes dance with delight as she stares at him, her smile beaming and dimples poking through. "You don't have to do anything special for me..." Liam kisses her forehead gently whispering, _"... but I want to..."_ he hears a whistle from outside as he cups her cheek with his hand, "we need to go, or we will be late."

Escorting her out to the boat, they are brought to a secluded area of one of the islands. Isabella saw the fire pit and the intricate canopy filled with flowers and lights. Wrapping her arms around Liam's bicep tightly as they walk, she takes in the sights and smells around her. For her, it was like out of a storybook. She couldn't imagine he had done all of this for her.

There under the canopy was a little French white painted metal table with two chairs beside the flower and fairy light backdrop. She looks at him intensely, never stopping her gaze as she smiles at him. Her dazzling white smile always made his world a better place.

He melts as her watches her, the light sea breeze barely moving her wisps of hair that framed her face. Liam's thoughts are interrupted as their meal arrives, bringing him back to reality.

They laugh at each other's jokes over their meal as the fire pit provides a warm glow against the night sky and against their skin. Isabella reaches across the table taking Liam's hands into her own. "This has been amazing... how did you?..." Liam smirks at her as he chuckles, "Now that's a secret... ένα μυστικό που δεν θα σπάσει ποτέ"

As they were sated by their meal, they take leave from their table, thanking the staff from the nearby hotel for their generous hospitality and walk towards the fire pit.

The fire pit overlooked the beautiful horizon, the water so still like a mirror; reflecting the moonlight and the brightness of the stars against it. To them both, they were the only people there to enjoy this view, no one else mattered.

Liam gestures for Isabella to go in front of him as he smiled sweetly to her. She walked towards the shore and stopped, reaching out for Liam's hand behind her. Isabella's hand moved in the air as she tried to feel his skin against hers but was nowhere to be found.

As her brow furrowed, she turned promptly to look for him. There he was, on one knee in the sand in front of her. Her expression changed as she stared at him. She was frozen. "Isabella Maria, ¿te casarías conmigo?" As much as Liam was smiling at her, he was petrified; waiting for her answer felt like an eternity.

Tears began to fill Isabella's eyes as she smiled, nodding to him a lump in her throat that she couldn't get past. Eventually she blurted out, _"Yes Liam...a thousand times...yes!"_ In one swift movement, Liam picks her up and spins her around as his lips meet hers for the first time as an engaged couple.

Liam gently puts her back into the ground. Isabella's tear stained eyes glisten as she begins to laugh. Liam looks at her a little puzzled, "What's so funny?" She teases, "Was this just a spur of the moment thing?"

Liam buckled in laughter, his anxiety had caught up with him; he blurted out the words without giving her the ring he had made for her. Liam held her left hand as he fumbled with his free hand to get the ring from his pocket.

The moonlight reflected off of the 10 carat pear shaped diamond as Liam gently placed it onto her hand. The diamond itself was internally flawless and sparkled as it moved in the moonlight. The ring was commissioned from his own mother's diamond necklace she wore on her wedding day; making it that little bit more special, because _she_ was special.

Isabella flings her arms around his waist, holding as tightly as she could, pulling him in for a kiss. His muscular arms envelope her in response. Resting her head against his chest, she hears his heart beating and sighs.

Saddened, Isabella looks to the ground; "Liam, you know I love you so much, but if my father says no..." his hand stroking her dark locks, pulling her tighter as he laughs "... he already knows! According to him they'll be happy as you won't be bossing people around anymore, you'll be bossing me about!"

Isabella twists her face up as she pushes away from him as she pretends to be angry and crosses her arms... "Hey, no fair!" but she can't contain herself and laughs as she scrunches up her little nose.

"Ελάτε την αγάπη μου..." as he takes her left hand in his, intertwining their fingers together - "It's probably time we head back..."

Isabella is in a daze of her own. From the corner of his eye he can see her staring out towards the stars with the sea breeze catching the hem of her dress floating it in the air.

Her feet shuffle against the sand before lowering her eyes to the ground. "Liam... today will have changed everything for both of us..." he remains stoic in expression, "Yes my love, there may be times..." interrupting him, Isabella lifts her head up with a grin, the light from the stars reflecting in both their eyes; "... I know I've put off my own Royal duty for so long... but I'm ready my handsome fiancé to be with you through it all."


	5. Chapter 5

A date was agreed between both Cordonian and Laurentian Courts that the marriage between Liam and Isabella would be conducted on the 26th February of that year. Their upcoming marriage behind the scenes was becoming a contractual obligation, with verses of law being past between the two kingdoms for approval.

The marriage document stated that;

* The date will be held on 26th February in accordance to the patron saint of sickness and poor people that her parents named her after.

* The marriage will be held in Laurentia in a Catholic ceremony with a Cordonian minister present to upload Cordonian law and conduct her Coronation after the wedding.

* She will abdicate the Laurentian throne the day before the wedding allowing her brother Mateo to become Crown Prince.

Liam honestly didn't care, he made as many concessions as he possibly could for her parents. Liam became very close to the Laurentian King and Queen in the 2.5 years he had courted their daughter. That and Laurentia was a modest Kingdom and whatever he could do to help, he would.

But today, he knew her life would change. Standing at the altar in the Laurentian Cathedral, there he stands in his Cordonia Royal tuxedo. The sun beams its rays through the stained glass windows illuminating the Church with different coloured hues. One would expect that he would have taken something like this in his stride, but Liam was nervous. He loved this woman with all his heart, no amount of courtly training would help him now, he was only human.

Liam, Leo and Drake watched as family and friends entered the Cathedral and filled the air with noise as they took their seats. The priest and minister leave the vestry laughing as they speak; until the are in front of him. They bow in sync and the priest looks at him smiling, "Your Majesty, welcome to our beautiful Cathedral. Are you ready for today?" Liam smiled warmly back to him chuckling, "I think so… _it's now or never!"_

The sound of trumpets interrupted their conversation. Liam's heart sank with anxiety… _shit, she's here._

Drake notices his expression and pats him on the back, "I believe it's time… you're up big guy." They take their places waiting for what feels like an eternity until the string quartet begin to play their melody. Flower girl upon flower girl, bridesmaid upon bridesmaid - he couldn't see her, until the last bridesmaid walked forward.

He silhouette beamed against the sunlight flooding into the Church. Her dress was a tight strapless bodice and flared skirt adorned with lace and pearls. She wore a light blue ribbon around her waist with a diamond brooch attached in the middle. This was the Laurentian National colour - a point her father made very clear in the negotiations. This was the last thing her family and country could do for her that's why he pushed so heavily that they marry here rather than in Cordonia. She had already lost her entitlement to her own Kingdom to be with the man she adored.

Linking her arm with her fathers as they walked up the aisle, Liam felt a lump forming in his throat. Her veil covered her face, but he could see her curled dark raven black hair bouncing as she walked towards him. Until there she was, a beautiful bright light of hope. Smiling as he nervously lifts up her veil, a rush of excitement runs through his body. _She was stunning_.

She wore a dainty diamond tiara with matching drop earrings, her make up was heavier than usual - her eyes smokey to emphasise her long dark eyelashes and warm chestnut eyes. Isabella's olive coloured skin looked so soft as he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes danced as she found his, her bright smile dazzled as she grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't blink, he was astounded by her presence and the realisation that they were to be married, right now filled his heart with such joy.

She holds his hand tightly right through the ceremony until they are instructed to face each other to say their vows as Leo gives the priest their wedding bands.

Liam grins at her; "From the moment I met you, I was fascinated by you. You're kind, considerate and a little bossy…" the church fills with laughter as she scrunches up her face at him "… but besides that, I fell in love with you and with this ring I dedicate my whole life to you. Είσαι το φεγγάρι μου και τα αστέρια μου…" shakily he slides the ring onto her finger as her eyes meet his, becoming like glass as she held back her tears.

The minister places Liam's ring into her delicate hand. "I know that I can be a pain sometimes, but I always want the best for you. You're my best friend, my confidante, my missing puzzle piece. Te amo más que nada en el mundo!" Isabella places the ring on Liam's finger and both turn back side by side. Liam catches her hand and squeezes it as the ceremony comes to a close.

Simultaneously, the priest and minister say together. "You are now pronounced as man and wife - you may now kiss the bride."

Liam's eyes light up as he leans down to kiss Isabella, her hands cup the sides of his cheeks as she tries to pull him closer to her. She turns to the crowd, still holding Liam's face in her hands and grins. Leo and Drake pat him on the back - Leo laughing with his signature grin, "Welcome to the family Isabella!"

Normally, a priest would walk the bride and groom out of the Church and the congregation would follow, not today. The Cordonian minister was to crown Isabella immediately after the wedding with the minister signalling to Bastien to retrieve it.

Two armed guards return with two crowns. One Liam's the other for her. She nudged Liam with her eyebrow raised, "That looks really heavy…" he chuckles, "You may get used to it…" standing before the congregation, the minister vows in front of Liam and places his Royal crown upon his head before sidestepping and standing in front of Isabella.

She was really nervous as the minister asked her questions in Greek. Would she solemnly swear to govern and uphold rights of all Cordonian people. In his hands he held a bible and Isabella placed her hands daintly on the leather bound book. "Τα πράγματα που έχω υποσχεθεί προηγουμένως, θα εκτελέσω και θα κρατήσω. Έτσι, βοηθήστε με το Θεό."

The minister nods as the Crown is brought forward, placing it on the petite Princess' head. She moves her hand out and intertwines her fingers with his. The minister announces her title. "Please stand and acknowledge…" as they all rise to their feet, he continues. "Please welcome Her Royal Highness, Queen Isabella María Rosa Sánchez Rys, Consort of His Royal Highness,

King Liam Constantine Louis Alexander Rys of Cordonia. May we wish them well in their many years of marriage."

The congregation claps as Liam and Isabella embrace one another. He gets lost in her eyes wanting to hold his moment between them for all eternity. He leans and whispers into her ear her feeling his smile against her skin, "You look absolutely amazing today my beautiful wife." She laughs and mutters under her breath, "Not too bad yourself husband…" her eyes darken as she giggles lowering her tone further, whilst smiling out to the crowds "… I think you'll like what's underneath more."

Liam's raises an eyebrow and shakes his head before the priest and minister instruct them to follow them outside of the Church. Isabella leans into him as they walk down the aisle, her arm wrapped around his strong bicep. No one could remove the smiles from both their faces as cameras flashed all around them before climbing into their horse drawn carriage bringing them back to Laurentian palace.

As the gold gilded carriage began to move, they both waved to their friends and family until they were a little further on the road. They sat on either side of the carriage and as their eyes met; a burning desire to be one filled their very soul. Isabella pulled the blinds down before pulling the skirt of her dress up, her legs on either side of Liam's waist as they sat.

Neither broke eye contact, staring into each other's very soul. Isabella's gentle hands began to play with his hair before kissing him with such passion, they had to pull back to breathe. His hands follow the curves of her body as they kiss and move against each other's bodies.

As they get closer to their end destination, Isabella kisses down his neck and whispers, "You're in for a long night…" a groan leaving his throat as he imagined her toned, petite body beneath him. He kisses her again and tugs on her supple lip, his eyes reaching hers looking into her very being… "i'll be looking forward to it…" his fingers run down her spine as he whispers, "I'm going to make you scream…" biting her lip devilishly as she smiles, fixes his jacket. "It's still a long time to night time…" winking at him as before returning back to her seat.

She was right… it would be another 10 hours at least before he could get her into their suite; he knew he would have to distract himself as even looking at her right now would send him over the edge.


End file.
